Thor Annual Vol 2 2000
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = Jerry Ordway | Quotation = LOKI! THOU DOST DARE TOO MUCH! Evil as thou art, still art thou subject to the will of thy father and liege! | Speaker = Odin | StoryTitle1 = Final Confrontation | Writer1_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler1_1 = Jerry Ordway | Inker1_1 = Jerry Ordway | Colourist1_1 = Moose Baumann | Letterer1_1 = Wes Abbott | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Thor goes to Earth to end his troubles as Jake Olson once and for all. He leaves Jane in Asgard, and she tries to talk Odin into stepping in. She manages to convince him when she says that if the real Jake Olson died, how is there another one now that is so evil? Odin looks into his flames of truth, and sees the real Jake Olson about to commit armed robbery at the insistence of Loki. Odin warns Thor, and he transforms to Jake to confront his mortal counterpart. During their scuffle, the store owner is shot, but manages to live with the help of Thor's Jake. With his pawn unconscious, Loki takes possession of his body and is about to kill his brother, when Odin steps in, and warns Loki that he faces eternal banishment. As punishment, Odin entraps Loki within the mortal body and strips him of his powers, leaving him mortal. With the whole thing caught on the store's security camera, the police arrest "Loren" Olson and "Jake" is free to go. Outside, Jake tells Hannah that in truth, she was engaged to Loren and not him. He says that he has to go take care of some family business, but that he'll be back. She gives him a kiss and tells him to give her a call when he gets back. Elsewhere, the soul of Jake Olson is speaking to Odin, begging him not to send him back to Mephisto, and Odin tells him that there is a power greater than his, and it is to him that his spirit goes, and sends the soul of Jake Olson to peace. Meanwhile, Loki, trapped in the body of Loren Olson, sits behind bars. | StoryTitle2 = Of Ashes and Defeat | Writer2_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler2_1 = Jose Ladronn | Inker2_1 = Jose Ladronn | Colourist2_1 = Jose Ladronn | Letterer2_1 = Wes Abbott | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * * Locations: * Items: * * * | Synopsis2 = On Rigel-3, the Recorder documents the final hours of the planet, and tells of how Mangog and Thanos arrived. Decimating the entire planet in just a few hours, they demanded the Fire Jewel, with which they can use the Map of All-Ending to locate the Designate. Tana Nile, one of the few survivors, tells Thor that the only place Thanos would be heading to next, would have to be the planet M'Hass. | Solicit = • First Thor and Loki face off in a showdown that will determine the fate of the Odinson's alter ego, Jake Olson! Next Thanos and Mangog follow the Map of All-Ending to the planet Rigel, where they decimate the Colonizers and their Recorders! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}